


Żal

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Season/Series 06, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Żałował różnych rzeczy.





	Żal

Czasem żałował, że przerwał publikowanie książek po skoku Sama do klatki. Niektóre historie niemal same prosiły się o napisanie. Na przykład ta z uratowaniem Titanica. Przecież to było świetne!

Ale gdyby to zrobił, Sam i Dean na pewno by go znaleźli. To znaczy jasne, był Bogiem i mógł się ukryć, ale bądźmy szczerzy — to Winchesterowie i oni potrafią znaleźć każdego. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś nie żyje.

Dlatego obserwował z boku, jak Castiel spiskował z Crowleyem — który swoją drogą miał świetny gust do alkoholu, a Sam radośnie biegał bez duszy.

I Chuck tylko raz poczuł się okropnie. Wtedy, gdy Balthazar zginął.

**Author's Note:**

> Chodzi mi o to, że poczuł się okropnie tylko raz, od skoczenia Sama do klatki. Tak tylko mówię.


End file.
